Attitude Adjustment
by azninuyashagirl
Summary: [AU] Guy meets girl. Girl is VERY moody and controlling. Guy lets people walk all over him. What happens when they meet? From the story "My Sassy Girl" pairing is...unknown for now....waha!Read it now!


Hello everyone!!!! I am back!!!... Sorry for all those I disappointed by not writing for a while...

I couldn't really find a story I wanted to write about.... but now I do!! This is based on the Korean story "My Sassy Girl."

It's a really good story, but contains spoilers if you haven't watched it!!!! Anyways...let's get on with the story!!! This fic might almost be exactly like the movie...I don't know....

**__**

This is really; really out of character...they're not like themselves...

...Since I haven't been here for a while...if somebody already did this story please tell me!!!!!

I don't want whacked out people yelling at me telling me I stole the story...Because I wouldn't know!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha and co....or the story My Sassy Girl!!!

----------

The scene is placed at a photo place. Inu-Yasha is taking his picture for his id.... He's finally turned 21...

-RING-

Inu-Yasha picks up his phone: Hello?

His Mom: Inu-Yasha? Where are you? Are you going to your auntie's house yet?

Inu-Yasha (exasperated): I'm going right now, don't worry.

Mom (nagging): She hasn't seen you in a long time and she is going through a hard time, her son just passed away you know.

Inu-Yasha: Yes, I know, ok. I'm going now! See ya.

He hangs up on her and smiles one last time for the camera.

-_snap_-

The picture turns out quite....like this! o.O

Hey everyone, my name's Inu-Yasha and I just turned 21. I still go to college like everyone else and I'm not that smart....but my parents always say I should learn more and practice but I can't help it. I improve over the years...but just a little bit. My parents blame it on each other. But I don't really mind; I hardly pay any attention to them.

Right now I'm looking for the right girl.

The girl I can have a really good relationship with.....

but I haven't found her yet......

----------

Inu-Yasha walks to the bus station and it's pretty late at night already......

There's a girl standing there, she looked kind of drunk and Inu-Yasha hated those kinds of girls. Too bad though, she was kind of pretty.

As a bus was coming, the girl staggered and swayed in front of it. Inu-Yasha quickly pulled her out of the way.

WHOA! She must be really drunk or crazy... better stay away from her....

The bus door slid open and everyone rushed in. Inu-Yasha stood by the door, away from the girl. She stumbled into the bus and stood in the back. As the bus continued on, she stared at a guy wearing a pink shirt.

She walked up to him (slurring her words): You know, guys shouldn't wear pink....

He just sat there and stared at her like she was crazy.

She got angry: Hey! I'm talking to you!... take off the shirt, what are you a sissy girl now!? And get off that seat! Can't you see there's an elderly guy standing there, let him sit!

He backed up and looked embarrassed and bewildered: Ok....sheesh....(mutters) Crazy girls these days....

Then the old guy thanked her with a nod of his head and sat down.

She went back to her spot and it looked like she was trying to sleep. But she was in a haze and began to look like she wanted to barf. Inu-Yasha looked on in amusement; it was kinda funny.

She was holding in her barf, but the old guy sitting near her didn't know that. Inu-Yasha wanted to warn him....but....too late!

She exploded! She got it all over his hair and head, but when he thought it was all over, she let it all out!!!

The old guy didn't really know what happened until he touched his head! Inu-Yasha felt like barfing too!

Oh my god! That's disgusting.....don't look!!!!......T.T oh and it stinks like mother effers....HELP

-.-;;

But the weirdest part of it all was that when she was done, she reached out to Inu-Yasha and said, "Lover..." and fainted!

----------

Alrighty then!

That's the end of the first chapter!!!

How'd you all like?

Good? Bad? Tell me please!!!

It's almost exactly like the movie huh?

Sorry!!!!! I'll try to make it different!!!

Well then, please review!!!

But no flame please!!!

Cuz I will bitch back!!!

=)


End file.
